Opera Vocaloid: Hand Flower!
by Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan
Summary: Re-update.Jun lagi-lagi bikin fic, korbannya chara vocaloid. OMG!/Terinspirasi dari lagu Fear Garden. Rin Kagamine telah membunuh Len, adik kembarannya sendiri. Apa motif pembunuhan tersebut? Apa tindakan Kaito, Meiko dan Gakupo?


**Dibalik Fanfic:**

OC: Ini adalah cerita vocaloid GaJe dari author telmi nan bego.

Jun: Hyahahahahahahaa... *ketawa ala Hiruma Yoichi* Selamat datang Readers terhormat seterhormat hormatnya. Saya kembali di fandom vocaloid. Khehehehe...

All mind: OMG... =_="

Reena (OC): Jangan tertawa seperti itu. Aneh tau!

Jun: Saat ini aku sedang senggang. Dan kalian tahu betapa senangnya aku bisa kemari? Khukhukhu...

All OC: *merinding*

Jun: Hari ini aku membawakan cerita yang terinspirasi dari lagu Horror-Crime Vocaloid, yaitu Fear Garden. Langsung saja kita mulai fic-nya. Semua chara bersiaplah...!

All: _Haii~~_ *lesu*

Note:

(_Italic_) = kejadian dibalik panggung fanfiction ketika story on.

.

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid bukan punya saya, lho~~!

**Warning:** Typo, Super Garing, aneh bin ajaib-?-, GaJe, bahasa blak-blakan, EYD tidak jelas, bikin katarak dan kerusakan otak-?-, etc lah pokonya.

**Genre:** Humor, Suspense, Crime dan nggak nggak tahu lagi -?-

**Jangan dibaca kalo nggak suka, ya? Tapi kalo mau ngasi flame nggak apa-apa, deh.**

_Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan mempersembahkan:_

_:: OPERA VOCALOID ::_

**~HAND FLOWER~**

.

.

Jun: Ayo, cepat! Kita harus mulai! Penonton.. eh! Pembaca sudah menunggu!

Chara vocaloid: Iya... Iya... Bawel banget!

Readers mind: Nggak ada yang nunggu cerita kamu, tuh =_=

Jun: Oke, semuanya! Bersisplah! 1...! 2...! 3...! Take! Action!

**Story: On**

Alkisah ditahun xxxx, hiduplah sepasang kembar buncit alias kembar beda gender bernama Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len. Orang tua mereka telah meninggal beberapa bulan lalu dan kini diasuh oleh adik ibu mereka Lily. Namun karena Lily sibuk dengan pekerjaannya diluar negeri, Rin dan Len hanya tinggal berdua saja di sebuah rumah yang sederhana.

"Aduh~~~ Capek! Lenny, bantuin, dong!" ujar Rin sambil semboyongan membawa centong berisi air. Saat ini Rin sedang berkebun yang merupakan hobinya.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Lenny'! Aku ngambek, nih. Nggak mau bantu!" ucap Len sambil ngembungin pipinya kayak bakpao rasa pisang ( _Len mind: Emang ada?_ ).

"Iya... Iya... Len, bantu aku!" pinta Rin berdrama sambil ngesot meluk-meluk kaki Len.

"I..iya, deh," ucap Len ngalah.

Mereka pun pergi menuju halaman belakang, tempat Rin berkebun dengan membawa centong air, gunting rumput, cangkul, ember berisi air dan tak lupa lotion buat penangkal sinar matahari yang semuanya diangkut dengan _road roller_. Begitu sampai di halaman, Rin tiba-tiba berteriak histeris─

"KYAAAAAAA...!"

─membuat Len harus menutup telinganya dengan kapas yang untungnya telah ia siapkan.

"Suara teriakan apa itu?" tanya Tonio yang berdiam di _home sweety home_-nya yang jaraknya 50 km dari rumah Kagamine. Buuuseeet... Lebay banget kesannya, ya...

"Lagi-lagi bungaku layu!" ucap Rin nangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hueeee... Bungaku~~~!" Rin menatap nanar bunga-bunganya yang lalu menguburnya.

Kini kebun milik Rin bagaikan makam pahlawan. Tumpukan-tumpukan mayat bunga(?) tertutup oleh tanah lengkap dengan batu nisan. Len cuma _sweatdrop_ ditempat melihat Rin yang sedang berduka cita atas tewasnya para bunga.

"Aku harus menemukan bunga yang nggak gampang layu! Aku harus mencarinya!" teriak Rin yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari alam dukanya lalu tertawa menggelegar membuat Tonio yang masih di _home sweet home_-nya merinding seketika.

Skip Time! Skip Time!

Suatu hari di Voca Gakuen, diruang kelas XI A...

"Lihat! Lihat kuku di tanganku!" pamer Neru, seorang gadis pirang panjang dikuncir samping dengan kalung berbentuk HP kuning persis seperti HP asli. Atau... itu memang HP?

"Kamu mengecat kukumu jadi kuning. Bagusnya~" puji Teto, seorang gadis _pinky_ berkuncir dua dengan gaya mirip angin torpedo. Tapi teman-temannya lebih suka menyamainya dengan mesin bor ketimbang angin torpedo. Padahal menurut _author_, lebih mirip pusaran angin torpedo. ( _Teto: Kenapa malah jadi ngomen rambutku?_ )

"Iya...Ya... Bagus," ucap Rin ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Aku juga, loh. Lihat!" ujar Miku, gadis berambut panjang tosca dikuncir 2 sambil mamerin tangannya yang kukunya dicat hijau tosca. "Bagus, nggak? Ini cat kuku aroma _negi _terbaru, loh."

'Pantesan. Bau bawang,' batin semuanya sambil menahan hasrat untuk mengeluarkan cairan bening yang nantinya akan mengalir karena bau bawang yang menyengat (baca: air mata).

'Berwarna-warni, beraroma, dan ketika jari tangan direnggangkan jadi mirip bunga. Ah~ bunga,' pikir Rin. 'Kalo tangan ini bunga. Mungkin nggak bakal layu. Bagus juga kalo ada bunga tangan seperti itu,' pikir Rin lagi.

Skip Time lagi!

Pada suatu hari Rin berkata kepada adik kembarnya, Len, "Len, tangan kamu mulus amat, sih~ Kuku-kukumu juga bagus," ucap Rin lagi sambil ngegrepe-grepe tangan dan jari Len yang lentik kayak cewek.

Len menjawab sambil belagak kayak banci yang biasa nongkrong di warung sebelah desa author (*_author dihajar Len FC_*) Ehem, maksudnya Len pun menjawab, "Kak Rin jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, deh. Tanganku kan biasa aja."

"Tapi aku suka~~" ucap Rin sambil sambil meneteskan air liurnya seolah melihat jeruk nipis segar + madu + alang-alang yang diseduh dan jadilah obat panas dalam (_*Buagh!*_) Maksudnya... seolah melihat makanan. Maklum, biarpun cewek manis tapi tangan dan jarinya nggak lentik.

"Tangan kita kan sama apalgi kita ini _twins_. Pegang aja tangan sendiri."

"Nggak mau! Aku maunya tangan kamu!" teriak Rin sambil mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya.

"Rin, kamu mau apa?" tanya Len gemetaran + keluar keringat + air mata menetes + kencing dicelana + muntaber-?- + diare-?- + fitnes-?- + lari-la.. (_*PLAK!#DigamparLenRin*_)

**Story: Off**

Len: Oi! Bikin cerita yang bener, dong!

Jun: Iya iya. Serius, deh... Oke, readers. Kita ulangi._  
_

**Story: On**_  
_

"Rin, kamu mau apa?" tanya Len gemetaran dan ketakutan.

"Aku suka tangamu, Len," ucap Rin menyeringai, "Tanganmu... cantik." Rin pun menusuk lengan Len.

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya. Kita saksikan setelah iklan yang mau lewat berikut ini.

**Story: Off**

Miku: Eh, nggak ada iklan disini!

Jun: Hah? Kan biasanya adegan tanggung gini selalu iklan kayak di tipi-tipi.

All chara vocaloid: Nggak ada, Baka!

Reena(OC): Ini fanfiction. Lain~! Nggak ada iklan.

Jun: Ooh... Nggak ada, ya? Ya.. Ya.. Maaf, maaf.

**Story: On_  
_**

Maaf, Readers. Iklannya tidak jadi. Kita lanjutkan ceritanya (_*Author dihajar rame-rame*)_.

"Aku suka tangamu, Len," ucap Rin menyeringai, "Tanganmu... cantik." Rin pun menusuk lengan Len.

"Aa~aakh~!" Len pun menjerit kesakitan. Rin kembali menusuk-nusuk tubuh Len tanpa melukai tanganya sampai akhirnya Len tiada ditangan kakak kembarnya sendiri.

**Story: Off**

Len: Eh, gue mati?

Jun: Iya. Kamu mati ceritanya disini.

Len: Nggak enak banget peran gue. Baru nongol bentar langsung mati.

Jun: Udah, jangan banyak protes. Cerita belum selesai, kan.. Lanjut~! *diinjek Len*

**Story: On**

Rin pun memotong kedua tangan Len. Tangan tersebut ia tanam di pot layaknya bunga atau tanaman hias biasa. Rin tampak kegirangan melihat tangan tersebut seperti Mak Lampir yang baru menemukan gigi palsu (*_Dilempar jeruk_*) Ehm! Maksud saya seperti seorang _fangirl_. Lalu mayat Len yang telah tercabik-cabik pun ia sembunyikan dalam lemari kamarnya. Dan dua pot yang telah ditanami tangan tersebut ia sembunyikan dibawah tempat tidurnya.

.

~oO0Oo~

.

Berhari-hari telah berlalu. Keadaan di rumah dan di sekolah Rin terlihat normal-normal saja seolah kejadian berdarah tersebut tidak terjadi. Jika ada teman Len yang bertanya kepada Rin dimana Len, maka Rin akan menjawab bahwa Len tengah sakit dan dibawa bibinya ke luar negeri. Dalam hati Rin bersyukur karena bibinya yang memiliki pekerjaan diluar negeri memberinya ide untuk memberi alasan kepada teman-temannya saat menanyakan Len.

Namun sepertinya tidak demikian untuk seorang pemuda berambut ungu panjang yang pernah membintangi iklan shampoo bernama Kamui Gakupo. Ia adalah dokter sekolah yang bertugas di UKS. Gakupo merasa ada yang ganjil dengan Rin. Oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk membicarakannya dengan wali kelas Rin, Shion Kaito dan guru kesiswaan, Sakine Meiko.

Gakupo meminta Kaito dan Meiko menemuinya di ruang UKS.

"Ada apa memanggil kami berdua?" tanya Kaito dengan penuh wibawa dan sentosa(?).

"Begini, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kagamine Rin," ucap Gakupo tu de poin.

"Aneh? Apakah yang membuat anda berfikir Kagamine Rin aneh?" tanya Meiko penasaran sambil meniru gaya host acara berita selebritis S*le*.

"Begini, saya perhatikan Kagamine akhir-akhir ini sering melamun dan ketika ia melihat orang lain, matanya terus nglirik-nglirik nggak jelas seperti orang candu. Dan lagi yang palin aneh, nih ya..." Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba begitu tegang; alis tertekuk, keningnya berkerut, keringat keluar dari keningnya lalu turun bagaikan sungai melewati pipinya.

Melihat wajah Gakupo yang begitu tegang, membuat Kaito dan Meiko khawatir. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan Kagamine Rin.

"Yang paling aneh?" tanya Meiko tak sabar.

"Hal itu..." Lagi-lagi Gakupo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ya?" Kaito sepertinya dia tak sabar.

"Ano.."

"Hmmm...?" Wajah Kaito dan Meiko langsung _close up_.

"Dia... Dia MENANGGILKU KAMUI-_SAMA_ DI BELAKANG PANGGUNG TADI! SEUMUR HIDUP AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENDENGARNYA MEMANGGILKU BEGITU! INI SUNGGUH KEAJAIBAN! Oh, _Kami-Sama_~~!" Gakupo menangis terharu mirip tokoh kakek dari _manga_ Chibi Maruko Chan dengan background putih berhias bunga putih den muncul sayap dibelakangnya dan lingkaran malaikat dikepalanya.

GUBRAK! Semua ambruk termasuk _author_ sendiri.

**Story: Off**

Jun: Ahoooo...! Bukan itu dialognya! Jangan seenaknya mengubah dialog, dong...!

Len: Kau juga sama saja. Ngetiknya ngleceng mulu = ="

Jun: Eh! Err.. Itu.. Ah, sudahlah. Kita ulang!

**Story:On**

"Begini, saya perhatikan Kagamine akhir-akhir ini sering melamun dan ketika ia melihat orang lain, matanya terus nglirik-nglirik nggak jelas seperti orang candu, dan lagi ia lebih sering senyum-senyum sendiri."

"Mungkin Kagamine sedang jatuh cinta," ucap Kaito sok tahu dengan sambal cabe rawit (*_ngiler#buagh!_*).

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak," ucap Gakupo sambil menggeleng. "Saya khawatir kalau Rin mulai terjerumus seperti anak yang DO tahun lalu karena obat."

"Baiklah. Kami akan mengawasi Kagamine Rin mulai sekarang," ucap Meiko disusul anggukan Kaito.

Kisah ini pun akhirnya berlanjut di chapter 2 nanti.

**:: Bersambung... ::**

...

Jun: Benar-benar gaje, ya? =n="

Reena (OC): Dasar. Dari tadi kamu nganggu jalan cerita mulu =_=

Jun: Itu tidak disengaja. Yang terpenting adalah Pembaca terhormat suka apa tidak?

Rin: Jika berkenan, reviewlah^^

Len: Ssssttt... jangan lupa flame-nya juga. Sebagai balasan karena bikin aku mati disini *berbisik*

Jun: Hei, aku dengar itu! XO

All: Flame, please...

Jun: Huee... Kalian jangan begitu, dong...! ToT

Reena(OC): Abaikan saja author ini. Mohon kritik dan saran^^


End file.
